


Why Do You Keep Trusting Loki?

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Don't read if you're a Loki stan, F/M, Humbler, Humiliation, Loki is a dick, Loki is the instigator but never actually on screen, MCU Kink Bingo, No actual sex, No penetration, Sex toy: humbler, the use of the sex toy is non-consensual but no rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Jane gets home to find that Loki has put Thor in a very humiliating position.  It's up to her to get him out of it.





	Why Do You Keep Trusting Loki?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a description of what a humbler is and how it's used: [Here you go! (NSFW)](https://thegrittywoman.com/uberkinky-humbler)

Jane opened the door to the apartment that she shared with Thor when she was in New York. She still couldn't quite get over living in the same building as Tony Stark, or dating an actual, what-the-fuck, god, but hey, she guessed weirder things were possible. Not that she could think of any right at the moment.

"Thor?" she called out, kicking off her shoes at the entryway. "Thor, are you home?"

"Oh, Jane, thank the All-Father that you're home," Thor said, his voice carrying easily from what sounded like the bedroom. "Please. I fear I'm in need of some assistance."

Concerned, Jane walked quickly through the huge apartment to the bedroom, opened the door, and then stopped, frozen in place. Thor knelt on the floor, naked, his hands cuffed together in such a way that he could rest on them, and his face was tight with strain. "Thor?" she asked. "Uh..." Smart, Jane. Real smart.

Thor sighed. "My brother came to visit," he said, and that was almost explanation enough. He shifted his weight slightly, and immediately made a soft, pained sound. "He felt - well, that isn't actually important. I need you to come see if you can get this thing off me."

"Thing? What thing?" Jane asked, but she was already moving into the room. "I don't know how to pick locks, so I don't know what to do about the handcuffs - oh my god." She'd reached Thor's side, and running along the underside of his ass was what looked like a bar made out of some sort of wood, his testicles pulled through it.

"Yes," Thor said, his voice frustrated and angry. "My brother's twisted sense of humor - I have a woman in my life, and he does not, so he seeks to humiliate me in front of her."

Jane dropped to her knees and leaned forward, trying to see how the thing was put together. It was actually two pieces of dark wood, she saw, secured together somehow. Thor's balls were trapped between them and pulled back tightly enough that it had to be really uncomfortable. And there was no way he'd be able to move without every twitch pulling even harder.

"How long have you been stuck like this?" she asked off-handedly as she ran her fingers over the device, looking for a catch or trick to opening the thing.

"I'm not sure, honestly," Thor said, his voice tired. "Long enough that I am quickly becoming exhausted, but any attempt to change position - well, you can probably guess what happens."

"Yeah, I bet." Having run her fingers over every inch of the damn thing holding Thor in place, Jane sat back on her heels. "I hate to say this, but I have no idea how this is secured closed. I think we may need to call Tony - he'd have the tools to cut through it without injuring you."

Thor's head dropped down, and even though he winced, he didn't lift it again. "I had truly hoped not to involve him if at all possible," he said, his voice soft. "This is embarrassing enough. Besides, given that this was done with Loki's magic, he probably can't cut it off anyway - human tools wouldn't be a match to the strength of magic."

"I hate to say this, Thor, but your brother - "

" - is truly diabolical, I know," Thor finished Jane's sentence. "Knowing him, there's probably something _you_ have to do to get it off, in order to prevent me from having it removed before you returned home."

"Huh. That makes a lot of sense, unfortunately," Jane said. "Any guess as to what?"

"I fear I know little about how magic is actually done, but usually intent is what is important, if I remember my mother's lessons correctly." Thor shifted minutely, another soft pained sound escaping at the motion.

Only one thing occurred to Jane, so, feeling beyond ridiculous, she shifted around behind Thor so that she could get one hand on either end of the wooden rods. Wrapping her hands around them, she closed her eyes, and put all of her focus, her _intent_ on willing them away.

For a long moment, it seemed as if nothing was going to happen. Just as she was starting to feel foolish, the wood under her hands disappeared, leaving her with two handfuls of nothing. Opening her eyes in shock, she saw the faint shadows of smoke drifting away. With a low groan, Thor collapsed forward onto his stomach, his arms folded under his head. "Oh, thank you, my dearest Jane." She realized that the handcuffs had also faded away, clearly also made of magic.

Carefully, Jane leaned forward until she was lying on Thor's back, pressing kisses to the back of his neck, under his hair. "Are you okay?" she asked.

"Embarrassed and humiliated to have been caught out once again by my brother, and there are parts of me that are most tender, but I shall survive," Thor said, his voice rumbling through his chest enough that Jane could feel it in her bones. "But no true harm done, thanks to you."

"You have got to stop letting him in here," Jane said. "He always apologizes, says he's learned his lesson, you let him in, and then he does something like this. No more, all right?"

"But he's my -"

Jane made a disgusted sound, cutting Thor off.

"Yes, Jane. I will not let him in our quarters again," Thor said after a moment, but Jane knew that at some point that slimy bastard would show up again, and Thor would feel sorry for him and let him in. She didn't say it, though. There wasn't any point.

Rolling off of Thor, she pushed herself to her feet. Thor took a moment more to gather himself, and when he stood, it was gingerly, as if parts of him were very sore. She wasn't surprised. The damn thing had been pretty tight.

"Pizza and movies?" she suggested. "Lounging on the couch."

Thor took her hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "You are, as always, brilliant when it comes to ideas," he said. "Thank you."

She smiled and went up on tiptoe to press a kiss to his cheek. "You're welcome," she said. "Come on, let's get you into something loose fitting for a while."

"Yes, please."


End file.
